Locura en Death city
by Dalloway Hiker Fliky
Summary: Bueno. Esto pasa cuando todo es desorientado. Los primeros trolleados son Maka y Kid ¿Y los otros? O.O


**Hiker: Que idea tan guai se me ocurrió X3! Comencemos no puedo esperar mas!**

**CVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VC**

Un día tan, pero tan, normal, el joven shinigami iba caminando por las calles del hermoso Death City. Pero… ¿Un embase del cielo le cayó en la cabeza al joven? Si… Nuestro querido shinigami patético y con la peor suerte del mundo le paso eso y perdió el conocimiento.

4 horas pasaron y se levanto. Pero con… ¡¿Un traje de SCC?!

-Miren que hermoso vestido!-Decía patéticamente el chico mirando el vestido rosado con adornos y bordes blancos.- ¡ Soy Death the Sakura, el defensor del libro clow!-Si… Últimamente ha estado viendo los mangas de Liz lo cual lo hace aun más patético.

-¿Qué rayos?-Una segunda voz hizo aparición desde la niebla tomando forma de un albino de ojos rubís con pinta de demonio y dientes de tiburón que tenía un traje de colegiada.

-¡Oh! ¿No es hermoso? ¡Es mi querido amigo TomosouI!-Grito de alegría el peli negro.

-¡¿Tomosoul?! ¡Que ridiculez! ¡Yo soy Mimi el unicornio!-Grita el albino a carcajadas.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso no lo dice en el libreto!-Grito exaltado una tercera voz.

-¡Cállate Mango!-Grito el demonio con ahora pinta de marica.

-¡¿MANGO?! ¡SOY MAKA INUTIL!-Grito a punto de lanzarle un libro, Maka.

-¡¿Makainutil?! ¡TU MISMAAAA!-Se rió el oji rubí que hizo que una peli ceniza entrara a escena con traje de conejo-maid-colegial y ojos jade y se podía ver un aura feroz, casi tan feroz o igual que la de Azumi.

-¡policiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡makainutil me persigue!-El albino corrió, corrió, y no paró hasta llegar al monte Everest y a Europa también.

Asi los primeros dos salieron de la escena. Mientras nuestro querido y ya olvidado protagonista en el suelo con pisadas en su cara y en blanco.

-Mi vestido…. Veo luz….-El mayor balbuceaba y miraba a la nada para poner ojos tiernos después.- ¿Eres tu mami?-Dijo incoherentemente.

-Esta… b-bien… señor?-Pregunto una angelical voz.

El peli negro volvió en sí y miro a aquella persona que lo llamo y se sonrojo hasta las orejas que puedo decir que trataba de pintarse con color rojo para copiar a Rodolfito el reno. (8) Era Rodolfo el reno… que tenia la nariz… roja como… (8) ¡No es tiempo para eso! Como no era tiempo de la parte amorosa la narradora retrocedió en el tiempo y miro en la cuarta línea del primer párrafo del cuento.

Y de la nada apareció una peli negra tirando a la peli rosa de antes que cayó y salió de escena.

-¡Ahora si, yo como tu dios debes alabarme plebeyo!-Grito la estrella B*…

-¡Quero!-Grito el de franjas.

-¿¡EH?! ¿Me insultas plebeyo?-Pregunto tenazmente.

-¡Por supues..!-Hubiera terminado de decir lo que dijo de no ser por una patada voladora.

-¡Ahora prueba mi pie! ¡HO HO HO HO HO!-Se reía la peli negra como gorditas de las altas sociedades.

-¡Deja de hablar! ¡Ya se que eres Tsubaki!-Grito histérico.

-¿¡!? ¿ ¡Por supuesto que no, soy el disco platino de los esos… Moon Direction!-Grito volviendo a reír como antes.

El de franjas en la cabeza se quedo con cara de WTF?! Ya que esa no era la pandilla de bi… Beyonce´s con las cuales estaba antes de ser apaleado. ¿¡Como paso esto?!

En otra parte…

EN UN EXÁMEN DE INTELIGENCIA.

Se veía a Maka que estaba esperando en una sala desierta resultados de su examen de la vida moderna.

-Aquí tienes Maka.-Stein llego entregándole la hoja que Maka leyó rápidamente quedándose en shock temporal:

1.-¿Qué marco el inicio de la historia en el mundo?

( ) (A) Internet. ( ) (B)Shinigami-sama. C)Ninguna de las anteriores (X)

2.- ¿Quién es la persona mas fuerte del mundo?

A) Shinigami-sama (X). B) Goku. C) El unicornio mágico.

3.-¿Cómo sabes que tipo de alma tienes?

A) Cuando presientes la onda (X). B) Cuando comes Jamón. C)Cuando su super-mega-hiper maestro se lo dice.

4.- ¿Cuál es el ejemplo de caza de almas mayor?

A) El alma de Ashura (X). B)El alma más fuerte del mundo. C)El alma de Lady Gaga.

5.-¿Cuántas personas conforman el grupo de este año en este país?

A)5. B)4. C)6. (X)

6.-¿Cómo se llama el grupo del año?

A)Moon Direction. B)One direction. C)Larc an Ciel. (X).

7.- ¿Como te llamas?

A)Mango. B)Maka (X). C)Mamífero de alma no identificada.

8.-¿Cuál es la razón de este examen?

A)No tienes vida social y quieres hacer algo. B) Probar tu inteligencia en lo moderno. C) Ver que tan inteligente eres en este tipo de cosas (X)

9.-¿Cuánto es 7+7?

A)13. B)Triangulo. C)14. (X).

10.-¿Qué se hace para ganar el Survival Game?

A)Cuidar tu teléfono y matar a otro contrincantes (X). B) Quedarte en casa esperando que todos se maten unos a otros. C)Llamar a tus padrinos mágicos y pedir que traigan a Justin Bieber para usarlo de escudo humano.

Respuestas reales:

1-A. 2-C. 3-C. 4-C. 5-A. 6-B. 7-A. 8-A. 9-B. 10-C

Respuestas que tu diste:

1-C. 2-A. 3-A. 4-A. 5-C. 6-C. 7-B. 8-C. 9-C. 10-A.

0 Aciertos. Reprobaste. Que tenga un buen día.

Y eso fue el examen.

CONTINUARA…..

**Hiker: X3 se me ocurrió.**

**Itering: Tienes problemas.**

**Kami: Tu igual.**

**Itering e Hiker: Lo aceptamos X3**

**Flik-Bye!**


End file.
